Sorted by Pokedex No.
If anyone wants to add the links to the page, they are right here! http://pastebin.com/RdxPCjbF If you're using iOS or Android, you might want to use the list located here for quicker capturing! #'Bulbasaur '- Googleplex; Kalalau Beach, Kauai, Hawaii; Trou aux Cerfs Volcano, Mauritius #'Ivysaur '- Japanese Tea Garden, Golden Gate Park, San Francisco; Sunpujo Park, Shizuoka, Japan #'Venusaur '- Alberta Legislature Building, Edmonton; Muir Woods (Southeast of Chikorita?) #'Charmander '- Sydney Observatory, Australia; Hiroshima City Hall, Japan; Door to Hell, Turkmenistan; Cerro Azul, Galapagos; Talat Yot, Bangkok, Thailand #'Charmeleon '- Mount Shasta; Galapagos Islands, Fernandina Island volcano; London Fire Brigade Museum #'Charizard '- Mount Yasur ; Old Faithful, Yellowstone National Park; Heard Island & McDonalds Island; White Island; Trou aux Cerfs Volcano, Mauritius #'Squirtle '- Venice, Italy; Googleplex; Keyakizaka, Roppongi Hills, Minato-ku, Tokyo, Windermere #'Wartortle '- Trevi Fountain, Rome, Italy; Isla Santa Cruz (in the water), Galapagos; Hyde Park London; Pagan Island; Christchurch NZ,Pagan Island; Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe; The Serpentine, UK #'Blastoise '- Great Blue Hole, Belize; Isla Santa Cruz, Galapagos (East Coast - zoom 200m) ; Meijo Park, Nagoya; east of Sentosa Island (in the water), Singapore #'Pidgey '- Toronto (CN Tower); Laguardia Airport, NYC; King Street Wharf, Sydney; King Fahad's Fountain, Jeddah, Saudi Arabia; Phoenix Sky Harbor Airport; Isla Santa Cruz (zoom in); southern end of Lambton Quay, Wellington NZ; Rehavia park, Jerusalem, Israel; Minsk, Belarus #'Pikachu '- Tokyo Tower; CERN; Kings College Chapel, Cambridge; Taito Station, Akihabara, Tokyo, Japan; Munich, Germany #'Raichu '- CERN, Switzerland; Oxford, Jackson Square New Orleans; Gangnam District, Seoul, South Korea; WETA Cave,Google Dublin, Gangnam District, Seoul, South Korea. #'Jigglypuff '- Tokyo Station, Tokyo; Wynyard Station, Sydney; Detroit, Michigan; Heinz Field, Pittsburgh, PA; (The Rock Shop, Fayetteville, NC, USA (Just West); #'Meowth '- Camp Randall Stadium, Madison, WI ; Sydney Observatory; Christmas Island; Maebashi Municipal Fourth Nursery, Gunma, Japan #'Psyduck '- Seattle Aquarium; Sao Paulo #'Gengar '- Roswell, NM; Nelson Atkins Museum, Kansas City, MO; Trades Hall Inn, Sydney; Mystery Spot, St. Ignace, MI; Schönnbrun Palace, Vienna #'Gyarados '- Euphrat Museum of Art; Tel Aviv beach, Israel ; De Anza College Swimming Pool; Sao Paulo (Parque do Ibirapuera) #'Lapras '- Lake Mendota, WI; Nile, Cairo, Egypt (near Road Al Farag Bridge, go north where the Nile forks), Sports Depot Nagano, Nagano, Japan #'Eevee '- Wyandotte & Independence near Googleplex; Yankee Stadium, NYC; Antigua Guatemala, Guatemala; Metrodome, Minnepolis, MN; Toyosu, Tokyo #'Vaporeon '- Man Lake (west of Toyomi Co-Op Hospital), Naha, Okinawa, Japan; Atlantis, The Palm Jumeira, Dubai, United Arab Emirates #'Jolteon '- St. Basil's Cathedral, Moscow; CERN; McCarran International Airport, Las Vegas, NV; Nagasaki, Japan; Vivian St & Cuba St, Wellington, New Zealand; National Taiwan Museum, Taipei; Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA; Bristo Square, Edinburgh, United Kingdom #'Flareon '- Epsom Rd, Zetland, Sydney; The Crucible, West Oakland, CA; Miyasaki Prefectural Office, Miyasaki, Japan; Mt. Tongariro, NZ #'Porygon '- Iidabashi Station in Tokyo; Charles Darwin Research Station; Taipei 101; redwood circle, Palo Alto, CA; Puerto Ayora (Calle No. 10/Calle No. 61); Copacabana; Fargo, ND #'Snorlax '- Vatican City ; Duke University; Foothill College, Los Altos Hills, CA; Brasília; Pampas Coloradas, Puerto Ayora; Galapagos, Ecuador, Hamilton NZ;Rome; #'Dragonite '- Loch Ness, United Kingdom; Expedia, Seattle; Strelecky Island, Czech Republic; Cocos Island, Costa Rica; Googleplex ; La Sagrada Familia, Barcelona, Spain; Teide, Santa Cruz de Tenerife; Nakamaru Elementary School, Setagaya, Tokyo; Budapest, Hungary; Detroit Metropolitan Airport, MI #'Chikorita '- Bedwell Bayfront Park ; Luang Prabang, Laos; Muir Woods, Mill Valley, CA #'Bayleef '- CERN, Switzerland; Charles Darwin Research Station; Hermann Park (Houston, TX); Sevilla, Spain #'Meganium '- White House; Charles Darwin Research Station; Koyaike Park, Hyogo, Japan #'Cyndaquil '- Sakurajima, Kagoshima, Japan (zoom in and go slightly east of Mt Ontake), Pagan Island; Hell, Michigan; Karangetang, Siau Island, NE island chain off Sulawesi; Mount Pico, Portugal #'Quilava '- East side of Mt. Fuji; Monaco , Santa Clara University,Kagoshima #'Typhlosion '- Krakatoa (Pulau Sertung), San Jose State University (northeast by Coyote Creek) #'Totodile '- Hoover Dam, NV, USA; Monterey Bay Aquarium; Jamestown, Saint Helena #'Croconaw '- Stanford University, Lake Lagunita, Miyasaki, Japan (Miyasaki City Office~in the water); Iquitos, Peru, in the Amazon River #'Feraligatr '- The sea near Naminoue Golf; North of Pulu Blan, near Cocos Island; Amazon River Estuary, North of Macapa, Directly West of Baia do Vieira Grande; west of Naha Beach Side Hotel, Okinawa, Japan; northeast of Ometepe Island, Lake Nicaragua #'Hoothoot '- John F. Kennedy International Airport; Casablanca, Morocco; Sydney Airport; Selectron Ltd, Isla Gran Bermuda, Devonshire, Bermudes ; Roppongi, Tokyo, Japan; Cafe des Deux Moulin, Montmarte, Paris, France ; Stedman, NC, USA ; #'Pichu '- Kitano Tenman-gu, Kyoto, Japan; CERN Bldg 868, Switzerland ; Kuwait University; The Peak Galleria, Hong Kong; Hongcheng Park, Guangzhou, China #'Togepi '- Sagrada Familia, Barcelona SPAIN; Disney World, FL; Tenshi Daigaku, Sapporo, Japan; Tallinn, Estonia #'Ampharos '- CERN, Switzerland ; Microsoft Building 17, Redmond, WA; DNA Lounge, San Francisco ; Grand Central Station, New York; near Oriental TV Tower, Shanghai; Leiden University, The Netherlands; Tbilisi, Georgia #'Marill '- Crater Lake ; Panama Canal; East of Skinkai Park, Okinawa #'Sudowoodo '- Tottori Sakyu (Tottori Sand Dunes); Easter Island, Cork Ireland, Casa del Lago Lodging House; Uluru, Australia; Grand Canyon, USA; Vulcan Point Island, Philippines; Pristina, Kosovo; Chisinau, Moldova; Sofia, Bulgaria #'Espeon '- CERN, Switzerland; Nagano Himawari Kindergarten; Cambridge, UK #'Umbreon '- near Sydney Lyric Theatre, Sydney Australia; Manaus, Brazil; near City God Pavilion‎, Hangzhou, China; Zanzibar, Tanzania #'Unown '- Area 51; Route du Mandement (Satigny, Taboret), CERN; Argentina; North of Vulcan Cerro Azul, Galapagos #'Wobbuffet '- Area 51; Switzerland-France border near CERN; Cessnock, Glasgow, United Kingdom; Tokyo University Hospital #'Steelix '- Germantown, Ann Arbor, MI ; Sydney Central Station; Downtown Birmingham, AL ; Jakarta, Indonesia; near Shanghai Jiao Tong University (Xuhui Campus), China #'Scizor '- Clark Field, University of Texas at Austin, Austin, TX ; Pampas Coloradas, Puerto Ayora, Galapagos, Ecuador #'Heracross '- Bois des Mouilles, Switzerland; Taiwan Cultural Center; Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia; Av Padre Julio Herrera, Isla Santa Cruz, Galapagos Islands; Sarueonshi Park, Koto, Tokyo, Japan ; West of Barrio El Eden (not confirmed), North of Barrio El Eden; Diammaguen, Dakar, Senegal #'Donphan '- Tottori Sakyu (Sand Dunes), Japan; Stonehenge, United Kingdom; Christ the Redeemer, Rio de Janeiro; Great Pyramid of Giza, Egypt; The Alamo, San Antonio, TX; Alcedo Volcano, Galapagos; Manneken Pis, Belgium; Rainbow Bridge, Tokyo; Hill St, Leichhardt, Sydney; Braga Municipal Stadium, Braga, Portugal; Southwest edge of Santa Cruz, Galapagos; Tallinn, Estonia; Tirana, Albania; Mt. Elbrus, Russia; Accra, Ghana #'Miltank '- Columbus Museum of Art, Shortland Street, Auckland; Kobe, Japan; Tae Chio Cemetary, Bangkok; Arc de Triomphe, Paris #'Tyranitar '- Sydney Conservatorium of Music, Australia; Zenpukujigawa Ryokuchi Park, Suginami; Naha City Office, Okinawa, Japan; Ohi Racecourse, Shinagawa, Japan; Mount McKinley, Alaska; Santa Cruz Hwy near Villa Laguna Hotel Manta, Galapagos; Genovesa Island, Galapagos; east of El Garrapatero, Isla Santa Cruz, Galapagos; Twin Peaks, San Francisco, CA; Table Mountain, Cape Town, South Africa; southeast of Potok Vrapčak, Zagreb, Croatia; Albufeira, Algarve, Portugal; Pompei, Italy; Montreal; Half Dome, Yosemite National Park, CA; Aconcagua, Mendoza Province, Argentina #'Treecko '- Gas Works Park, Seattle, Washington; Bunkyo, Tokyo; Isla Santa Cruz, Galapagos - North/Centre of island, just north of the highway, Maiorca #'Grovyle '- Archibald Fountain Sydney; Tokyo, Japan #'Sceptile '- Cocos Island, Costa Rica; Isla Santa Cruz, Galapagos; Near CERN #'Torchic '- Mt. Vesuvius, Italy; Mayon Volcano, Philippines; Mt. Kilauea (Hawaiian Volcano); Ol Doinyo Lengai #'Combusken '- Volcan de Pacaya, Guatemala; Salvador, Bahia, Brazil; Santorini, Greece; Mt St. Helens, Washington #'Blaziken '- Mt. Etna, Italy; Tentokuji, Tokyo; Centralia, PA #'Mudkip '- Rozelle Bay, Sydney; Imperial Palace, Chiyoda, Japan; Woods Hole Oceanographic Institution #'Marshtomp '- Little Manly Cove, Manly Austraila; Victoria St, Wellington NZ; River bewtween Shanhu Park and Shanhuba, Chongqing, China #'Swampert '- Alexandra Canal, Sydney Australia; Alexandria Industrial Estate, near CERN #'Beautifly '- Puerto Ayora, Ecuador (Northeast of Pokemon Lab building); Henry W. Seale Park, Palo Alto, CA #'Lotad '- Lavender Bay, Sydney; north of Northern Ireland Science Park, Belfast, UK; Imperial Palace (Southwest of Three Palace Sanctuaries), Chiyoda, Tokyo #'Taillow '- Newington College, Sydney; Newark Airport, Newark, NJ ; Seattle (ATM Express, Pine & Melrose); Tempelhof, Berlin, Germany; Vancouver Airport ; Punta Arenas, Chile; Barceloneta, Puerto Rico; Nazca Lines, Peru #'Kirlia '- Eiffel Tower, Paris; 1804 N Shoreline Boulevard, Mountain View, CA 94043; Area 51, Lincoln County, NV; CERN #'Sableye '- Magic Kingdom, Orlando, FL; Southernmost Point, Key West, FL; Paris Opera, Paris, France; Astrolabe Park, Sydney; Daxuexi Alley, Xi'an, China #'Mawile '- Brickfields, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia; Versailles, France; 730 Guerrero St, San Francisco, USA ; Downtown Winnipeg, MB, Canada (435 Cumberland Av); Bexley, Australia; Trou aux Cerfs Volcano, Mauritius; Forks, WA #'Aggron '- San Francisco, by Fort Mason, east providence, RI; National Food Authority, Manila, Philippines , Brisbane Street Sydney; Schönbrunn Zoo, Vienna; Trou aux Cerfs Volcano, Mauritius; Tampa, FL (N. Armenia Ave.) #'Plusle' - PNC Pavilion, OH, USA; McMurdo Station, Antartica; CERN; Redfern Station, Sydney; Technion – Israel Institute of Technology., Eureka, CA, USA #'Minun '- USAFA Solar Power Plant, Colorado Springs, CO, USA ; Tokyo Skytree; Near CERN, Switzerland; Bedford St, Sydney; Tokyo University Hospital #'Wailord '- The Little Mermaid, Copenhagen, Denmark; Imperial Palace, Chiyoda, Tokyo; Rose Bay, New South Wales #'Milotic '- Isla Tortuga, Galapagos Islands; Lake Merced, San Franciso , Bondi Beach, Sydney; Hamarikyuteien, Chuo, Tokyo; Elbe, Hamburg, Germany #'Kecleon '- Santiago Bernabeu, Madrid, Spain; Cook County Jail, Chicago; George Street, Marrickville, Sydney; Trou aux Cerfs, Curepipe, Plaines Wilhems, Mauritius #'Banette '- Galapagos island, South Plaza island; Estes Park, CO; Heffron Park, Sydney; Teatro alla Scala, Milan, Italy; Antwerp, Belgium #'Absol '- FDR Park, Philadelphia, PA ; Asakusa Kannon Onsen, Japan; Rokuharamitsu-ji, Kyoto, Japan; Royal North Shore Hospital, Sydney; southeast of Plaza Rodriguez Peña, Buenos Aires, Argentina #'Salamence '- Shuri Castle, Naha, Okinawa; 15th St & 8th Ave, NYC; southeast of Google HQ ; San Cristóbal Island, Galapagos; National Museum of Saudi Arabia (Riyadh); Chateau Frontenac, Quebec City ; Meijo Park, Nagoya, Japan, Cardiff Bay, Wales; Shaolin Temple, Dengfeng, China; Neuschwanstein Castle, Germany; Neuschwanstein Castle, Germany #'Metagross '- Googleplex ;CERN; University of São Paulo; Petersham Park, Sydney; Buckingham Palace, London; Topkapi Palace, Istanbul, Turkey #'Turtwig '- Parque Nacional do Jau, Brazil, Brandenburg Gate, Germany #'Grotle '- Kasai Rinkai Park ; north of Busbys Pond; Centennial Park, Sydney (between Carrington Drive and Hamilton Drive) #'Torterra '- slightly up and to the left of West Emerson St., Seattle Washington; Arisugawa Park, Minato, Tokyo ; Victoria Park, Sydney; Charles Darwin National Park, NT, Australia #'Chimchar '- Mount Kilimanjaro, Tanzania; Toyomi Sports Park, Tokyo, Japan; east of Chisun Grand Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan; Du Fu Thatched Cottage, Chengdu, China #'Monferno '- East of Nagashio Hospital, Tokyo, Japan; Nishigamo Funeyama, Kyoto, Japan #'Infernape '- Between N. Buchanan St. and Lake Michigan, Gary, IN; Tokyo, Japan; Mount Apo, Philippines; Daimonjiyama, north of Kinkaku-ji, Kyoto, Japan #'Piplup '- South Basin, San Francisco; East Lake, Wuhan, China #'Prinplup '- crescent island off east coast of Isla Isabela, Galapagos; North Basin, San Francisco #'Empoleon '- San Francisco, Sutro Baths; north of Ichikawashiohama Station, Chiba, Japan #'Staraptor '- south of Queens Park, Sydney; Baltra Airport, Baltra Island; Golden Gate Bridge, San Francisco; Darwin International Airport, Australia; Nice Côte d'Azur Airport, France; Wright Brothers National Memorial, Kitty Hawk; Machu Picchu, Peru; Potala Palace, Tibet #'Luxray '- Googleplex; University of Stuttgart, Germany; Renfrew Center of Texas; Battersea Power Station, London; Busan, South Korea #'Combee '- University of Illinois , Urbana-Champaign; Friends of the Botanic Gardens, Sydney #'Pachirisu '- Museum of Science and Industry, Manchester, United Kingdom ; Googleplex, Kanazawa, Japan; Museum of Science, Boston #'Buizel '- Charleston Slough, Mountain View, CA ( in the water north of Google HQ (Zoom in)); Pacific Ocean (zoom 500m); Tama River, Nishigawara Park, Tokyo; east of Pape'ete, Tahiti; Nagle Park, Seattle, WA #'Buneary '- Statue of Liberty; Tower Bridge London; Union Road Sydney; Sapporo (north-west of the Pokemon Center); Krakow, Poland; Villa Lobos Park, Sao Paulo #'Chatot '- Sydney Opera House; San Francisco Airport; University of São Paulo; Hong Kong International Airport; Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, Japan; Demachiyanagi Station, Kyoto, Japan; Nazca Lines, Peru; Felix Houphouet-Boigny Airport, Abidjan, Cote d'Ivoire #'Spiritomb '- Embaracadero & Green in San Francisco, Shanghai Street near Temple Street, Yau Ma Tei, Hong Kong; Paris, France; Kanmakiyamatecho, Japan (on the Saigoku Highway) #'Garchomp '- Eitaiji, Tokyo; south of Kudanzaka Hospital, Tokyo; Fukagawa Park, Tokyo; St. Sava, Belgrade, Serbia; Mutianyu, Beijing, China; Qinglong Temple, Xi'an, China; Charles Darwin Research Station; Ramesseum, Valley of the Kings, Egypt; Dragon's Back, Shek O, Hong Kong; Ataturk Forest Farm and Zoo, Ankara, Turkey; Vilnius, Lithuania #'Munchlax '- Empire State Building, NY; Prince of Wales Private Hospital, Sydney; Dubrovnik, Croatia; south of The Royal Palace, Stockholm, Sweden #'Lucario '- Stock Exchange, New York, NY; north of the Taj Mahal, Mehtab Bagh ; West of Harajuku Station, Tokyo, Sakuragaokacho-Japan; Cecilia Ave & Santiago St, San Francisco, California USA #'Croagunk '- CERN, Switzerland; Barrios El Eden; State Library of New South Wales, Sydney; Pampas Coloradas, Puerto Ayora, Galapagos; Tokyo, Japan ; California St, Mountain View (by San Antonio Caltrain station); Trou aux Cerfs Volcano, Mauritius #'Leafeon '- Setagaya Park, Tokyo , Arthur Byrne Reserve, Sydney #'Glaceon '- Mount Everest ; Great Slave Lake, NT, Canada; Sochi, Russia; Turku, Finland; South Georgia Island #'Mamoswine '- Whistler Mountain, British Columbia, Canada; Sarajevo Olympic Bobsleigh Track, Bosnia and Herzegovina; Kinsmen Park, Saskatoon, SK, Canada; Cape Soya, Hokkaido, Japan; east of Soyamisaki, Hokkaido, Japan; Sakhalin Zoobotanical Park, Yuzhno-Sakhalisnk, Russia; Dunedin, New Zealand; Chemnitz, Germany #'Rotom '- Nintendo World, Rockefeller Center, NYC; Cable Car Museum, MIT; San Francisco; Cambridge, Mass. #'Snivy '- Rockefeller Garden, Jerusalem; Kiyosumi Garden-Japan #'Servine '- Royal Observatory Greenwich, Kameido Central Park-Japan #'Serperior '- Central Park, NYC #'Tepig '- Arenal Volcano, Costa Rica; Bordeaux, France; Popocatepetl, Mexico; Ariake Tennis Nomori, Tokyo #'Pignite '- Meteor Crater, AZ, USA; Hachimanyamakamanoukuchi Ryokuchi Park, Tokyo; Glasgow, United Kingdom #'Emboar '- The Berlin Wall, Germany, Odessa Meteor Crater, TX, USA #'Oshawott '- Egret Pond, northwest of Googleplex; Merlion, Singapore #'Dewott '- Stevens Creek Shoreline Nature Study Area, Mountain View, CA (in the bay (?) northeast of Google HQ), South West of Goat Island, Niagara Falls, NY #'Samurott '- Rhone River, South of CERN ; Circular Quay, Sydney; West Edmonton Mall #'Munna '- Stockholm Central Station, Sweden; Area 51, NV; E 53rd St & 2nd Ave, NYC; Vauxhall Bridge, London, UK #'Pidove '- Dakhla; Barrios El Eden; Terminal Terrestre de Puerto Ayora, Ecuador; Anchorage, Alaska; Moffett Federal Airfield (east of Googleplex), Mountain View, CA #'Audino '- Ministry of Defence, Whitehall, London UK; in a mall near the Switzerland-France border; Burj Khalifa ; Kings Park and Botanic Garden, Perth, Australia; San Carlos Caltrain Station, CA; The Dubai Mall; Antelope Island in the Great Salt Lake in Utah; Fukudenji, Kyoto, Japan #'Scraggy '- Alcatraz Island; City God Temple, Shanghai, China; San Francisco; Santa Cruz Hwy (Go to the coordinate), Isla Santa Cruz, Galapagos; Winchester Mystery House #'Cofagrigus '- Bran Castle, Romania ; Motomachi Park, Yokohama, Tikal; Yerevan, Armenia #'Zoroark '- Hotel Andreas Tulum (Tulum, Mexico follow south road) = Mayan Archaelogical Site; Antalya, Turkey #'Minccino '- Hosokawa Mansion, Kumamoto, Japan; Saint-Gervais Church, Paris, France; Nuremburg, Germany; Bolivar Square, Bogotá, Colombia #'Deerling '- Grand Hyatt, Tokyo, Japan ; Castle of S.Jorge, Lisbon, Portugal , Macritchie Reservoir (South of Rifle Range Rd), Singapore #'Emolga '- CERN; TESLA Motors, Palo Alto, CA; Itaipu Dam, Foz do Igaucu, Brazil; Jurong West Public Library, Singapore; South Carolina State Museum, Columbia; Elephant and Castle, London #'Joltik '- Googleplex ; Al Zawra Park (Baghdad) #'Ferrothorn '- Asukayama Park, Tokyo; Royal National Park, Sydney #'Chandelure '- Area 51; Tower of London; Teotihuacan, Mexico; Taiyangdao Street, Harbin, China #'Haxorus '- Taronga Zoo, Mosman, Sydney; Union Square, San Francisco; Yangon, Myanmar; Himeji Castle, Hyogo, Japan; Skopje, Macedonia; Gasparilla Island State Park, Boca Grande, Florida; Chambord, France #'Cubchoo '- Helsingin Ortodoksinen Hautausmaa, Lapinlahti, Helsinki; Point Barrow, Alaska; Lake Louise, AB; Heard Island and McDonald Islands; Mont Blanc, Chamonix-Mont Blanc, France #'Stunfisk '- Tortuga Bay, Galapagos; Nose Hill Park, Calgary, Canada; Reusch Ash Pit, Mt. Kilimanjaro, Tanzania ; Sofia, Bulgaria; Narodowy Stadium, Warsaw, Poland; Koyaike Park, Hyogo, Japan; Sapporo Excel Hotel Tokyu, Hokkaido, Japan; Cape of Good Hope, South Africa; Angkor Wat, Cambodia; Beirut Horse Track, Lebanon; Ghent, Belgium; Yumenoshima Park, Tokyo; Meiji Jingu Gaien Stadium, Tokyo; Japantown Center, San Francisco #'Hydreigon '- Louvre Museum, Paris, France; Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts, NYC; Roswell, NM; Port Arthur, Tasmania #'Chespin '- Kuritsu Kashinomiya Park, Hamadayama, Tokyo; Millennium Parklands, Olympic Park, Sydney ; Santiago Galapagos Island #'Quilladin '- Hanegi Park, Setagaya, Tokyo ; Boronia Park, Australia; Santa Fe Island; Battersea Park, London #'Chesnaught '- Showa Memorial Park; Macquarie Park Cemetary & Crematorium, Sydney; London Zoo #'Fennekin '- Ushuaia, Argentina #'Braixen '- Honolulu, Hawaii (Diamond Head); Grand Prismatic Spring, Yellowstone National Park; Eyjafjallajokull, Iceland; Mt Sakurajima, Japan #'Delphox '- Saitama City Office, Japan; Kawasaki Daishi, Tokyo; north-east of Mauna Kea, Hawaii #'Froakie '- Honolulu, Hawaii [Pacific Beach Hotel] , Charles Darwin Research Station; Pier 39, San Francisco, Puerto Ayora; Harumifuto Park #'Frogadier '- Gothenburg Art Museum ; Water off Isla Baltra, Galapagos; Bellagio, Las Vegas #'Greninja '- Mort Bay, Sydney, Australia; Isla Santa Cruz, Galápagos; La Alhambra, Granada, Spain; The Riverwalk, San Antonio, TX, USA #'Bunnelby '- Sacré-Coeur, Paris; Edinburgh Castle; Palmerston North NZ; Roppongi, Tokyo, Japan;University Of New South Wales #'Talonflame '- Volcán Wolf, Isla Isabela, Galapagos; Daimon Station, Japan #'Gogoat '- Minato park, Chiba, Japan ; Großer Tiergarten, Berlin, Germany #'Pancham '- Pokemon Center, Osaka, Japan; Bayshore Freeway, Googleplex Ponte 25 de Abril, Lisbon, Portugal The Arch of Cabo San Lucas, Mexico; Bran Castle, Romania #'Meowstic (Male)' - east of St. John's Gardens, London; Googleplex; Riga, Latvia; Nagaa El-shaikh, Egypt #'Meowstic (Female)' - Georgia Tech, Atlanta, GA; Apple Headquarters, Cupertino; Area 51, NV; Yotsuya Hall, Shinjuku, Tokyo; Nagaa El-shaikh, Egypt; Serra Mall (zoom 100m), Stanford University, CA #'Aegislash '- Parkview, Kansas City, MO; Tenpozan Park, Osaka, Japan; Montevideo, Uruguay; Schwab Rd, Bay City, MI #'Spritzee '- Ghibli Museum, Mitaka, Tokyo; Disneyland Dr, Anaheim CA; Heritage Park, Palo Alto, CA; Vienna, Austria; south of Cultural Center of the Philippines, Manila; Bowness-on-Windermere, UK; Ibiza, Spain; Santiago de Compostela, Spain #'Swirlix '- north of Harajuku Station, Yoyogi Park, Tokyo; Dublin, Ireland; Isla Tortuga, Galapagos; Cologne Cathedral, Germany; Petra Treasury, Jordan; Avignon, France #'Inkay '- Bilbao, Spain; Redwood City CA; Museum of Contemporary Art, Sydney; Lighthouse of Alexandria, Egypt; Ibiza, Spain; #'Helioptile '- Eiffel Tower, Paris, France; Wardenclyffe Tower, East Shoreham, NY; Sapporo TV Tower, Japan; Apple Headquarters, Cupertino; Facebook Research Center, Willow Road, Menlo Park, California, United States, Tesla Street #'Sylveon '- Mont Saint-Michel, France ; Venice, Italy ; Central Park, NYC; Yoyogi Park; Shibuya, Tokyo; Trinity College, Cambridge; Jardim do Infante D. Henrique, Porto, Portugal #'Dedenne '- Harvard University; Nintendo Headquarters, Kyoto; Space Needle, Seattle; Shinjuku Station, Tokyo; Fernsehturm, Berlin; Taichung, Taiwan; Parliament West, Ottawa; #'Goodra '- La Moneda, Santiago, Chile; Galapagos Island; Osakajo, Japan; southeast of Suginama Hinode Kindergarten, Suginami; Hanoi, Vietnam; Palais du Peuple, Algiers, Algeria #'Pumpkaboo '- St. Basil's Cathedral, Moscow; Pyramids of Giza; Boston, MA; Stanford Dish, Stanford, CA; Cockatoo Island, Sydney (west of Harbour Bridge) #'Noivern '- Naha Airport; Portland, Oregon; CERN (Switzerland); Angermeyer Point, Puerto Ayora, Ecuador; NASA Johnson Space Center; Kyiv, Ukraine, Oslo; Howland Island, Cuba Mall, Wellington NZ #'Mew' '- ''Please note that '''Mew may not appear until all 150 other Pokémon are caught. Mew is at one random location from a set number of possible locations. Make sure to zoom down to the 2000ft/1km range since the default zoom on most of these searches will put you at a range of up to 50 miles. : Please check this thread and update with any new confirmed locations: :#-2.98,-58.49 (In the Amazon) :#Searching "Amazon River, Brasil" :#-11.42, -59.92 Proof: https://imgur.com/a/ez4kN :#Nintendo HQ in Kyoto :#-0.22, -65.81 :#25N, 71W (Bermudas Triangle) :#-15.241343, -58.125310 :#-1.41, -61.57 Lagoa do Tanauau, Brazil) - NEW /u/RHF0711 :#-1.42,-59.92 (Represa de Balbina, Brazil) - NEW @PatchwrkPirate :#0.23, -50.41 (Zoom in really close near the mark) - NEW Proof: Video : A map was created to track where mew had been here. : OBS: '''IF YOU FOUND MEW, PLEASE FILL THIS FORM TO HELP US FIND A PATTERN : '''OBS2: '''Mewtwo '''ISN'T in the game. Stop asking for it. It's fake.